yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 053
Gust Fiercely, Winds: Black Feather, Lone Silver Wind is the fifty third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Greiger managed to summon Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua and hope to use it against on his duel against Crow. But the latter has more trick up his sleeve. Sypnosis The Turbo Duel The Turbo Duel between Crow and Greiger continues inside the geoglyph with Yusei as the witness. Crow thinks that Dark Flat Top is huge, but says that bigger doesn’t necessarily merans its better. Greiger reply that, unfortunely, there are no monsters like that in his deck and the effect of Dark Sea Rescue he sent to the Graveyard allow him to draw 2 cards. Then, he draws a card. Next, he activates Dark Flat Top’s effect, in which it can Special Summon one Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from his Graveyard, once per turn. Crow is shocked by this revelation. Yusei thinks if Crow doesn’t found a way to beat Dark Flat Top now, Flying Fortress SKY Fire will be invincible. The mechanical giant returns with 3000 ATK. Greiger also activates Flying Fortress SKY FIRE’s effect, in which once per turn, by sending one card from his hand to the Graveyard, it will destroy one card on his opponent’s field. The card he discarded is the Spell Card, Star Blast and the monster he destroyed is Blackwing Armor Master. After that, he send Flying Fortress SKY FIRE to attack Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind directly. The mechanical giant destroyed the little bird and the impact of the attack made Crow loses control of his Duel Runner and send him to the ground. Yusei is worried for his friend. Crow’s Life Points goes to 900. Crow’s Determination Greiger says the match is over and that Crow couldn’t possibly continue dueling in this condition. Yusei want to help Crow, but his friend tells him to stay back and the duel isn’t over yet. Yusei and Greiger are surprised by Crow’s determination. The young man says that until he can defeat the Dark Signers, he won’t surrender. Or else, the children he took care will never find peace. Featured Duels Crow vs. Greiger :... continued from previous episode. Greiger uses "Dark Flat Top" effect to special summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from his Graveyard, he uses "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE"'s effect to destroy "Blackwing Armor Master" and attacks "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (Crow: 900/Geiger: 1800). Greiger sets a card and ends his turn. Crow draws and ends his turn. Greiger draws. He uses "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE"'s effect to destroy the set card "Fake Feather", but Crow activates "Blackwing - Back Flash" to destroy all of Greiger's monsters. Greiger draws a card by "Dark Sea Float"'s effect. He sets a card and activates "The Impure Earth" to summon "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua". Greiger ends his turn. Crow draws. He summons "Blackwing - Foehn the Steel Chain" and attacks Greiger directly (Crow:900/Greiger:1300) and due to "Blackwing - Foehn the Steel Chain"'s effect, "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua" switches to defense mode. Crow sets a card and ends his turn. Greiger draws. He activates "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua"'s effect to inflict Crow 800 points of damage (Crow:100/Greiger:1300). Greiger summons "Dark Sea Rescue" and activates "Basara" to release his monster and destroy Crow´s "Blackwing - Foehn the Steel Chain" inflicting him 800 points of damage, but Crow activates "Bomb Guard" to counter it inflicting Greiger 500 points of damage (Crow: 100/Greiger: 800). Crow draws.He summons "Blackwing - Blizzard of the North Pole" and due to its effect, he summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame". He tunes his three Blackwings to synchro summon "Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind" and he uses "Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind"'s effect to destroy "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua" but... 'Chacu Challhua incident' Before Crow does the final move, he and Yusei see images of children. After Greiger saw those children, he's told that those children are his brothers and the other children of his hometown, so he wanted to stop the duel, but the geoglyph tries to possess him, but the conflicting feelings of Greiger won´t allow it, in the end the geoglyph possesses him. 'Back to the duel' Greiger draws. He switches "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua" to attack mode and launches a direct attack to Crow, but Crow activates "Parasite Mind" to use Greiger's trap "Basara" by releasing "Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind" and destroying "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua" (Crow:100/Greiger:0) Crow wins.